metroid plasma
by baconboy4149
Summary: samus goes out to find out what happened to a lost GF squad and it's much worse than ever expected
1. prologue

By: Andrew Bacon

Metroid Plasma

_Published By: Andrew Bacon_

©2011 Wilton New Hampshire

Sponsored by: happy productions

Prologue

Samas looked into the vast openness; there was no moon, no sun. She looked back at her ship; an energy shield had been placed in front of it shortly after she departed. She had already tried using her plasma beam to disable it, but it absorbed the blast. Once she figured out what was going on it was too late. Five creatures had come at her. She had just managed a clean shot the one of the creatures heads before they had her pined. The four creatures had taken her away. Before she new it, she was in a room with the 4 creatures. She was out-numbered but they were out-powered. Samas pumped her canon and fired once, twice, three times killing all but one who ran away, but with one last blast it crumbled to the floor.

Using her scanner she found that she was surrounded by energy shields. Looking again she found an energy field system in the Eastern side of the platform. She moved closer, alert and cautious, now aware that she was being taped by hidden surveillance cameras that were scattered threw-out the ship. Now she realized that the first squadron was just a test of strength and speed, soon a bigger squadron would come and take her away...

1 Plasma Boom

Soon she was in a larger room with 5 new creatures all 3 times her size. 1 of which was blocking her only exit. Samas was not sure if this was another test or if she was actually captured. Judging by the size of the guards, she was captured .Just last week while scouting on Bethen's moon, Honish, she received a power-up from the locals (the Homowaas). The power-up was a plasma charge bomb that would destroy anything in the area. The only problem was that if you were not careful you would explode as well. So she scrunched into morph-ball and set it off, then in one swift motion she shot the guard that blocked her exit and ran. A surveillance camera swiveled to catch her. Samas darted through a hatched door. In front of her was a long hall in which had an elevator in its center and another hatch door at the other end. The door was locked, so the elevator was her only choice, while in the elevator she was thinking about the BSL. The BSL had 6 sectors. This elevator hall looked a lot like the one in the BSL. The elevator ride was now over, she jumped to the hatch. She fired. Just as the blast hit the hatch there was a defining BOOM and fire screamed down the elevator shaft. She ran through the hatch, or where it once was. However on the other side was a sheer drop. She heard loud bangs coming down the hall, she was forced to jump. She fell a few hundred feet then touched water. The fire seemed to follow then, as if summoned, retreated. For the first time Samas looked around herself. It looked like Poseidon had gotten angry with the Devil, although soon enough she would find it to be much worse then that.

In one of her previous missions Samas had encountered something quite like this on a minor scale. The creature that lay ahead was from planet SR388, which was a planet Samas had experience on from exterminating the Metroids. Although even after all the time she had spent on SR388 she had never encountered an Asnocole, one of the fiercest creatures on planet SR388. And even this Asnocole had been mutated to have a hole in the center of its each mouth (an Asnocole has 3 heads) that could spit what ever they had in store for her.

Although she didn't see any cameras, Samus felt that she was being watched. "I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured to her self. Just after she finished her sentence, as if on q, the beast of legend arouse from the murky depth of what Samas thought to be her watery grave. Samas fired two super missiles, only to be blocked by the massive beast that now towered over her. She new without her gravity suit she was hopeless. But she fought just the same, firing super missiles in all directions. One hit the beast in the mouth while it was firing a spray of some kind of acid and the head exploded. Now knowing what to do she set the lock on feature. Unfortunately for Samus in the time it took her to do so the Asnocole fired another spry of the acid like substince, this time hitting Samus head on.

2 Lock Down

Although she thought she was dead, Samas had only been sedated by a powerful chlorophyll based sleeping drug. The drug had been blasted into her with the first hit by the Asnocole that she had been battling.

When she woke up she was locked on a table in the zero suit she was wearing under her power suite. Looking around she didn't see her power suit but instead she saw what looked like a space pirate with frog legs in the back and two very large claws in the front. Scared, knowing she was defenseless and that one blow from the odd looking creature would prove fatal, she slowly put her head back in the position she first found herself in. Then, building up enough courage, very slowly and cautiously turned to face the creature again. It was dead. It had only looked alive for the time she had a glimpse of it because it was propped up on a desk.

Looking around, now more freely, she saw the glint of metal off of the light from behind a metal grate, it was her power suit. She didn't know if it was a trap or not but ether way she needed her power suite. Now she just needed a way to get to it. As well as her power suit, her zero laser and whip had been taken.

While trying to free herself she found that if she twisted her hand in a certain way she could move the latch that was holding her down. Then with a pop it came undone. Now with that hand undone she unlocked the restraints on her arms, chest, legs, feet, and even across her neck.

Now scrounging the room for a door she stumbled upon a laser gun left by the mutated space pirate when it passed on. Picking it up Samus realized that the side that was to the ground had slightly melted. She kicked it lightly to get it off the ground. It hit the wall harder than she had intended. She froze in place looked around. Next she walked over to the door and taped her fingernail against it. It was sound proof. Whatever they intended to do to her would have been dreadful. She needed to get out of there, fast. Arming the weapon and hoping for the best, Samus pointed the nozzle to the grate and fired. A red hot blast of plasma oozed out of the top of the gun. Sections of the fried grate clattered to the floor. Than the whole station swayed, they must have ejected the station piece I obliterated Samus thought to herself.

Now crawling through the melted remnants of the grate, she saw that her power suit was in a very heavily guarded room, placed right next to her own. She wondered whether she could slip in to her power suite before any of the creatures noticed her and took their shot. She decided against it.

3 Needed Help

Samus got to the end of the tunnel and popped the grate out of its socket with a powerful round house kick. The metal grate clattered to the ground. All of the creatures looked her way. Time for a new plan Samus thought. She swiftly jumped out of the tunnel and in to the room. Seeing the creature nearest the grate start to charge her Samus did a side step letting the beast crash against the far wall. With the bewildered creature on the ground this was her chance. She dashed to the challenger full force. She leap frogged over it, put it in a half nelson (wile in mid air giving her an advantage against the creatures weight), and hurled the 350 pounds of meat across the room, hoping against hope it would hit another creature. It didn't. At first the other creatures stared in amazement, then all attacked at once. Samus could take one at a time in a fair fight but this was too much. Samus ran to her power suit but then released she would have no time. She grabbed her zero whip and laser. As she sprinted to the door a rather bulky beast blocked her path. With out hesitation Samus dropped to the solid steal floor and slid in between its legs. In mid slide she raised her gun and fired straight up at the confused animal. God was on her side this time, the door had been unlocked. Running down a narrow passage she found that she had lost all sense of direction. She knew there would be more guards soon because even from the distance she had traveled, she could still here the shouts of the beasts she just fought. She wanted to get to her ship but anywhere but there was good. Now moving much slower then before Samus stumbled upon an area that resembled a modern day prison. There was a create on one side of the hall. She was tired from all the running so she sat down on it. Strange sounds, in witch Samus did not recognize as part of any language she new, were coming from the cells all around her. One voice among the crowd was distinct. She could not tell why but she recognized what would be gibberish to anyone else.

When Samus had been part or Chozo tribe she had learned how to speak Chozoin, this was the voice that stood out from all the others. Samus was confused. The Chozo had been extinct (other then herself) for years. Samus leaped off the create and followed the voice to a cell. In the cell was a Chozo warrior she did not recognize. Even when the Chozo's population was at its peek there were no more then 200 Chozo. Samus thought she had met them all before there, so called, extinction. This Chozo she had never seen before. Samus had always thought she had been the last Chozo (and Metroid for that matter). She had been wrong all this time. This brought her new hopes, maybe there were more. She walked over to the cell door with the pleading noises she faintly recognized. There was something different about this cry for help. It was not screaming to get him out but rather get herself out. Just as she saw what was happening it was too late. All the doors in the station closed simultaneously, alarms sounded, and there were guards surrounding her. In a normal circumstance she would have all ready blown there brains out but without her power suit she did the only thing there was to do. She shot a cage door, missing a guard by mere inches, a hound kept in the cage leaped out and attacked the nearest guard. In the commotion she shot as many guards as possible. Just as she was about to flee when she remembered how long it has been since she had seen a Chozo and shot his cage as well, Shouting in Chozoin for him to come with her. When she reached the hatch door she was sure the only Chozo she had seen in years was dead but to her amazement he has made it threw the pandemonium in the other room alive. She blasted through the hatch by kicking and wiping it simultaneously. This new room was almost identical to the last. The ship was made up in a way that made it almost imposable to get out with out knowing were you were going. She new the exit was near because she could hear the solar winds banging against the outer panel of the wall. If there were windows, Samus knew what she would see. The ship swayed to the left catching Samus off guard. Throughout the ship the sound of metal against metal echoed on the walls. Samus cursed under her breath. Although she didn't know it she was being watched even then. Just as she looked up about fifty of her spiked friends dropped from the ceiling. These creatures were called gemmers. Without a second to think she swung her whip scratching it on the ground killing all of the gemmers within four feet. She looked over at her new Chozoin partner, surprised that he to had pulled out a weapon of some sort. It looked like a spear with a circle of six spikes, where he got it from was a mystery to Samus. Hadn't he just been in a prison, they don't let imprisoned people carry weapons thought Samas. The spike creatures where easy targets, moving so slowly, but this was a lot of them. She exchanged her whip for her pistol and charged it full force. She dogged the creatures on the ground with ease. By pulling the trigger she annihilated four more of the spiked creatures, there were still many to come. Taking on four at once Samus charged her gun once again and shot all of them with a diffusion shot. They all instantly evaporated into a mist. The Chozoin warrior stabbed rapidity at the gemmers that where slowly engulfing him. Samus cracked her whip at the nearest of the creatures. It fell to the ground and balanced on its back much like a dead insect. Then it slowly evaporated in nothingness. Samus, watching the recently struck gemmer evaporate, was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the ground. She didn't fall in pain but rather surprise. She spun around and put her gun its head, leapfrogging over the spikes then in mid air shot down at it. Continuing with her momentum she cart wheeled over another creature. Placing her second hand on its head, where there where no spikes, landing with her hand still on the gemmer she flung it across the room at a group of them. Unfortunately she misjudged the weight of the creature and it was sent flying at the far wall of the hall. Unexpectedly another target jumped up from behind and attacked Samus. With her power suit on is wouldn't have done much but without it left a devastating scar across her back. She tried to ignore the pain and continue fighting but it was unbearable, she crawled to a corner where the gemmer population was at its smallest and fell once again in to a dizzying unconsciousness where she lie in a puddle of her own blood and sweat.

4 Recovery

Samus awoke in a small compartment that was used for storage. It was pitch black in the room, other than the light coming from the crack in the door she was propped up on. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. Instinctively she raised her right arm and tried to fire her arm cannon. Then she saw the face of the Chozo on top of her and she remembered.

"Don't move" he whispered "you need to let the stitches do there work". She noticed there were stitches in her cut. A long time passed. Although she didn't know this they were made from her own hair. The Chozo got off Samus and opened the door. She started to fall back but he stopped her. She got up and her back throbbed. He put one arm over her and led her out of the corroder. They walked a long time. It was very uneventful, until he stopped and told her to stay there. She was dependant on him but she obliged. She saw just as well as he could there was a space pirate patrolling a side door of the passage. The Chozo snuck up behind him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his spear then as he fell to the ground shoved the sharp end of his weapon into the back of the space pirate. It didn't even make a noise it just died, it happened so suddenly that the Chozo nudged the dead body with his foot to check it was really dead. He first dragged Samas into the side room then the space pirate. They had lucked out, there where no guards in the room. Samas looked around and found loads of benches. From her sitting state she couldn't see what was on them but the Chozo sure was interested.

"Its maps" exclaimed the Chozo.

"Good, very good now we can get my suit back and we can get you out of here" added Samas. "Let's just grab a map leave this place" said Samas. "Ok" said the Chozo. It took them hours but they got to the point where Samas was sure was where she left her suit. She knew she couldn't fight so she handed him her zero whip and laser.

"Thank you" he said.

"What it your name" she asked.

"In English it translates to drake" he said, and then walked through the door. Samas heard noises coming from the door so she crawled in to investigate. Then she saw a horrible sight drake was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts and the rest, obviously enjoying it, where taking there good time walking toward him. Samas's pistol lay a few yards in front of her if she dared to get it she risked exposing herself. She started to crawl slowly forward until she got the pistol. Drake looked toward her saying no with his eyes. Too late she reached the pistol and began shooting at the animal on top of drake. It fell but was still on drake and was probably three hundred pounds. She shot again, hitting another in the leg witch made him fall as well then another to the fallen creatures head. The head exploded, sending flesh everywhere now they saw where the second person in the room was. There where three left. Three to go. All charging. There was one clean headshot from Samas and one was down. It fell perfectly. She hadn't expected this but the one from the far right fell tripping the other two. If anyone asked she would have said she planned it. Now with the top of there overly large heads showing it was an easy two headshots. She half crawled half dragged herself to where drake was lying. She was tired from all the shooting but pushed as hard as she possibly could. Slowly the rather fat creature roller off of drake's body. He thanked her and told her he wasn't hurt just bruised. When she helped him up his hand felt cold and fleshy. It was obviously cut off from circulation when he was pinned. She looked into his eyes. Thy where looking back at her. She blinked and, seeing the moment was ruined, looked away. She strolled over to where her suit was and began putting it on. When it was on she felt so much better but didn't tell him because it was obvious he was still in pain. She fed the map though the system and typed in a code. Then she checked her stats. She was only at 99 health with no life bars. Ether the damage from the gemmer transferred over or she had gotten damaged with out knowing it while in her suit. "So what's your name" asked Drake. "Samas" replied Samas then they walked out of the room together.


	2. plasma boom

By: Andrew Bacon

Metroid Plasma

_Published By: Andrew Bacon_

©2011 Wilton New Hampshire

Sponsored by: happy productions

Prologue

Samas looked into the vast openness; there was no moon, no sun. She looked back at her ship; an energy shield had been placed in front of it shortly after she departed. She had already tried using her plasma beam to disable it, but it absorbed the blast. Once she figured out what was going on it was too late. Five creatures had come at her. She had just managed a clean shot the one of the creatures heads before they had her pined. The four creatures had taken her away. Before she new it, she was in a room with the 4 creatures. She was out-numbered but they were out-powered. Samas pumped her canon and fired once, twice, three times killing all but one who ran away, but with one last blast it crumbled to the floor.

Using her scanner she found that she was surrounded by energy shields. Looking again she found an energy field system in the Eastern side of the platform. She moved closer, alert and cautious, now aware that she was being taped by hidden surveillance cameras that were scattered threw-out the ship. Now she realized that the first squadron was just a test of strength and speed, soon a bigger squadron would come and take her away...

1 Plasma Boom

Soon she was in a larger room with 5 new creatures all 3 times her size. 1 of which was blocking her only exit. Samas was not sure if this was another test or if she was actually captured. Judging by the size of the guards, she was captured .Just last week while scouting on Bethen's moon, Honish, she received a power-up from the locals (the Homowaas). The power-up was a plasma charge bomb that would destroy anything in the area. The only problem was that if you were not careful you would explode as well. So she scrunched into morph-ball and set it off, then in one swift motion she shot the guard that blocked her exit and ran. A surveillance camera swiveled to catch her. Samas darted through a hatched door. In front of her was a long hall in which had an elevator in its center and another hatch door at the other end. The door was locked, so the elevator was her only choice, while in the elevator she was thinking about the BSL. The BSL had 6 sectors. This elevator hall looked a lot like the one in the BSL. The elevator ride was now over, she jumped to the hatch. She fired. Just as the blast hit the hatch there was a defining BOOM and fire screamed down the elevator shaft. She ran through the hatch, or where it once was. However on the other side was a sheer drop. She heard loud bangs coming down the hall, she was forced to jump. She fell a few hundred feet then touched water. The fire seemed to follow then, as if summoned, retreated. For the first time Samas looked around herself. It looked like Poseidon had gotten angry with the Devil, although soon enough she would find it to be much worse then that.

In one of her previous missions Samas had encountered something quite like this on a minor scale. The creature that lay ahead was from planet SR388, which was a planet Samas had experience on from exterminating the Metroids. Although even after all the time she had spent on SR388 she had never encountered an Asnocole, one of the fiercest creatures on planet SR388. And even this Asnocole had been mutated to have a hole in the center of its each mouth (an Asnocole has 3 heads) that could spit what ever they had in store for her.

Although she didn't see any cameras, Samus felt that she was being watched. "I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured to her self. Just after she finished her sentence, as if on q, the beast of legend arouse from the murky depth of what Samas thought to be her watery grave. Samas fired two super missiles, only to be blocked by the massive beast that now towered over her. She new without her gravity suit she was hopeless. But she fought just the same, firing super missiles in all directions. One hit the beast in the mouth while it was firing a spray of some kind of acid and the head exploded. Now knowing what to do she set the lock on feature. Unfortunately for Samus in the time it took her to do so the Asnocole fired another spry of the acid like substince, this time hitting Samus head on.

2 Lock Down

Although she thought she was dead, Samas had only been sedated by a powerful chlorophyll based sleeping drug. The drug had been blasted into her with the first hit by the Asnocole that she had been battling.

When she woke up she was locked on a table in the zero suit she was wearing under her power suite. Looking around she didn't see her power suit but instead she saw what looked like a space pirate with frog legs in the back and two very large claws in the front. Scared, knowing she was defenseless and that one blow from the odd looking creature would prove fatal, she slowly put her head back in the position she first found herself in. Then, building up enough courage, very slowly and cautiously turned to face the creature again. It was dead. It had only looked alive for the time she had a glimpse of it because it was propped up on a desk.

Looking around, now more freely, she saw the glint of metal off of the light from behind a metal grate, it was her power suit. She didn't know if it was a trap or not but ether way she needed her power suite. Now she just needed a way to get to it. As well as her power suit, her zero laser and whip had been taken.

While trying to free herself she found that if she twisted her hand in a certain way she could move the latch that was holding her down. Then with a pop it came undone. Now with that hand undone she unlocked the restraints on her arms, chest, legs, feet, and even across her neck.

Now scrounging the room for a door she stumbled upon a laser gun left by the mutated space pirate when it passed on. Picking it up Samus realized that the side that was to the ground had slightly melted. She kicked it lightly to get it off the ground. It hit the wall harder than she had intended. She froze in place looked around. Next she walked over to the door and taped her fingernail against it. It was sound proof. Whatever they intended to do to her would have been dreadful. She needed to get out of there, fast. Arming the weapon and hoping for the best, Samus pointed the nozzle to the grate and fired. A red hot blast of plasma oozed out of the top of the gun. Sections of the fried grate clattered to the floor. Than the whole station swayed, they must have ejected the station piece I obliterated Samus thought to herself.

Now crawling through the melted remnants of the grate, she saw that her power suit was in a very heavily guarded room, placed right next to her own. She wondered whether she could slip in to her power suite before any of the creatures noticed her and took their shot. She decided against it.

3 Needed Help

Samus got to the end of the tunnel and popped the grate out of its socket with a powerful round house kick. The metal grate clattered to the ground. All of the creatures looked her way. Time for a new plan Samus thought. She swiftly jumped out of the tunnel and in to the room. Seeing the creature nearest the grate start to charge her Samus did a side step letting the beast crash against the far wall. With the bewildered creature on the ground this was her chance. She dashed to the challenger full force. She leap frogged over it, put it in a half nelson (wile in mid air giving her an advantage against the creatures weight), and hurled the 350 pounds of meat across the room, hoping against hope it would hit another creature. It didn't. At first the other creatures stared in amazement, then all attacked at once. Samus could take one at a time in a fair fight but this was too much. Samus ran to her power suit but then released she would have no time. She grabbed her zero whip and laser. As she sprinted to the door a rather bulky beast blocked her path. With out hesitation Samus dropped to the solid steal floor and slid in between its legs. In mid slide she raised her gun and fired straight up at the confused animal. God was on her side this time, the door had been unlocked. Running down a narrow passage she found that she had lost all sense of direction. She knew there would be more guards soon because even from the distance she had traveled, she could still here the shouts of the beasts she just fought. She wanted to get to her ship but anywhere but there was good. Now moving much slower then before Samus stumbled upon an area that resembled a modern day prison. There was a create on one side of the hall. She was tired from all the running so she sat down on it. Strange sounds, in witch Samus did not recognize as part of any language she new, were coming from the cells all around her. One voice among the crowd was distinct. She could not tell why but she recognized what would be gibberish to anyone else.

When Samus had been part or Chozo tribe she had learned how to speak Chozoin, this was the voice that stood out from all the others. Samus was confused. The Chozo had been extinct (other then herself) for years. Samus leaped off the create and followed the voice to a cell. In the cell was a Chozo warrior she did not recognize. Even when the Chozo's population was at its peek there were no more then 200 Chozo. Samus thought she had met them all before there, so called, extinction. This Chozo she had never seen before. Samus had always thought she had been the last Chozo (and Metroid for that matter). She had been wrong all this time. This brought her new hopes, maybe there were more. She walked over to the cell door with the pleading noises she faintly recognized. There was something different about this cry for help. It was not screaming to get him out but rather get herself out. Just as she saw what was happening it was too late. All the doors in the station closed simultaneously, alarms sounded, and there were guards surrounding her. In a normal circumstance she would have all ready blown there brains out but without her power suit she did the only thing there was to do. She shot a cage door, missing a guard by mere inches, a hound kept in the cage leaped out and attacked the nearest guard. In the commotion she shot as many guards as possible. Just as she was about to flee when she remembered how long it has been since she had seen a Chozo and shot his cage as well, Shouting in Chozoin for him to come with her. When she reached the hatch door she was sure the only Chozo she had seen in years was dead but to her amazement he has made it threw the pandemonium in the other room alive. She blasted through the hatch by kicking and wiping it simultaneously. This new room was almost identical to the last. The ship was made up in a way that made it almost imposable to get out with out knowing were you were going. She new the exit was near because she could hear the solar winds banging against the outer panel of the wall. If there were windows, Samus knew what she would see. The ship swayed to the left catching Samus off guard. Throughout the ship the sound of metal against metal echoed on the walls. Samus cursed under her breath. Although she didn't know it she was being watched even then. Just as she looked up about fifty of her spiked friends dropped from the ceiling. These creatures were called gemmers. Without a second to think she swung her whip scratching it on the ground killing all of the gemmers within four feet. She looked over at her new Chozoin partner, surprised that he to had pulled out a weapon of some sort. It looked like a spear with a circle of six spikes, where he got it from was a mystery to Samus. Hadn't he just been in a prison, they don't let imprisoned people carry weapons thought Samas. The spike creatures where easy targets, moving so slowly, but this was a lot of them. She exchanged her whip for her pistol and charged it full force. She dogged the creatures on the ground with ease. By pulling the trigger she annihilated four more of the spiked creatures, there were still many to come. Taking on four at once Samus charged her gun once again and shot all of them with a diffusion shot. They all instantly evaporated into a mist. The Chozoin warrior stabbed rapidity at the gemmers that where slowly engulfing him. Samus cracked her whip at the nearest of the creatures. It fell to the ground and balanced on its back much like a dead insect. Then it slowly evaporated in nothingness. Samus, watching the recently struck gemmer evaporate, was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the ground. She didn't fall in pain but rather surprise. She spun around and put her gun its head, leapfrogging over the spikes then in mid air shot down at it. Continuing with her momentum she cart wheeled over another creature. Placing her second hand on its head, where there where no spikes, landing with her hand still on the gemmer she flung it across the room at a group of them. Unfortunately she misjudged the weight of the creature and it was sent flying at the far wall of the hall. Unexpectedly another target jumped up from behind and attacked Samus. With her power suit on is wouldn't have done much but without it left a devastating scar across her back. She tried to ignore the pain and continue fighting but it was unbearable, she crawled to a corner where the gemmer population was at its smallest and fell once again in to a dizzying unconsciousness where she lie in a puddle of her own blood and sweat.

4 Recovery

Samus awoke in a small compartment that was used for storage. It was pitch black in the room, other than the light coming from the crack in the door she was propped up on. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. Instinctively she raised her right arm and tried to fire her arm cannon. Then she saw the face of the Chozo on top of her and she remembered.

"Don't move" he whispered "you need to let the stitches do there work". She noticed there were stitches in her cut. A long time passed. Although she didn't know this they were made from her own hair. The Chozo got off Samus and opened the door. She started to fall back but he stopped her. She got up and her back throbbed. He put one arm over her and led her out of the corroder. They walked a long time. It was very uneventful, until he stopped and told her to stay there. She was dependant on him but she obliged. She saw just as well as he could there was a space pirate patrolling a side door of the passage. The Chozo snuck up behind him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his spear then as he fell to the ground shoved the sharp end of his weapon into the back of the space pirate. It didn't even make a noise it just died, it happened so suddenly that the Chozo nudged the dead body with his foot to check it was really dead. He first dragged Samas into the side room then the space pirate. They had lucked out, there where no guards in the room. Samas looked around and found loads of benches. From her sitting state she couldn't see what was on them but the Chozo sure was interested.

"Its maps" exclaimed the Chozo.

"Good, very good now we can get my suit back and we can get you out of here" added Samas. "Let's just grab a map leave this place" said Samas. "Ok" said the Chozo. It took them hours but they got to the point where Samas was sure was where she left her suit. She knew she couldn't fight so she handed him her zero whip and laser.

"Thank you" he said.

"What it your name" she asked.

"In English it translates to drake" he said, and then walked through the door. Samas heard noises coming from the door so she crawled in to investigate. Then she saw a horrible sight drake was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts and the rest, obviously enjoying it, where taking there good time walking toward him. Samas's pistol lay a few yards in front of her if she dared to get it she risked exposing herself. She started to crawl slowly forward until she got the pistol. Drake looked toward her saying no with his eyes. Too late she reached the pistol and began shooting at the animal on top of drake. It fell but was still on drake and was probably three hundred pounds. She shot again, hitting another in the leg witch made him fall as well then another to the fallen creatures head. The head exploded, sending flesh everywhere now they saw where the second person in the room was. There where three left. Three to go. All charging. There was one clean headshot from Samas and one was down. It fell perfectly. She hadn't expected this but the one from the far right fell tripping the other two. If anyone asked she would have said she planned it. Now with the top of there overly large heads showing it was an easy two headshots. She half crawled half dragged herself to where drake was lying. She was tired from all the shooting but pushed as hard as she possibly could. Slowly the rather fat creature roller off of drake's body. He thanked her and told her he wasn't hurt just bruised. When she helped him up his hand felt cold and fleshy. It was obviously cut off from circulation when he was pinned. She looked into his eyes. Thy where looking back at her. She blinked and, seeing the moment was ruined, looked away. She strolled over to where her suit was and began putting it on. When it was on she felt so much better but didn't tell him because it was obvious he was still in pain. She fed the map though the system and typed in a code. Then she checked her stats. She was only at 99 health with no life bars. Ether the damage from the gemmer transferred over or she had gotten damaged with out knowing it while in her suit. "So what's your name" asked Drake. "Samas" replied Samas then they walked out of the room together.


	3. lock down

By: Andrew Bacon

Metroid Plasma

_Published By: Andrew Bacon_

©2011 Wilton New Hampshire

Sponsored by: happy productions

Prologue

Samas looked into the vast openness; there was no moon, no sun. She looked back at her ship; an energy shield had been placed in front of it shortly after she departed. She had already tried using her plasma beam to disable it, but it absorbed the blast. Once she figured out what was going on it was too late. Five creatures had come at her. She had just managed a clean shot the one of the creatures heads before they had her pined. The four creatures had taken her away. Before she new it, she was in a room with the 4 creatures. She was out-numbered but they were out-powered. Samas pumped her canon and fired once, twice, three times killing all but one who ran away, but with one last blast it crumbled to the floor.

Using her scanner she found that she was surrounded by energy shields. Looking again she found an energy field system in the Eastern side of the platform. She moved closer, alert and cautious, now aware that she was being taped by hidden surveillance cameras that were scattered threw-out the ship. Now she realized that the first squadron was just a test of strength and speed, soon a bigger squadron would come and take her away...

1 Plasma Boom

Soon she was in a larger room with 5 new creatures all 3 times her size. 1 of which was blocking her only exit. Samas was not sure if this was another test or if she was actually captured. Judging by the size of the guards, she was captured .Just last week while scouting on Bethen's moon, Honish, she received a power-up from the locals (the Homowaas). The power-up was a plasma charge bomb that would destroy anything in the area. The only problem was that if you were not careful you would explode as well. So she scrunched into morph-ball and set it off, then in one swift motion she shot the guard that blocked her exit and ran. A surveillance camera swiveled to catch her. Samas darted through a hatched door. In front of her was a long hall in which had an elevator in its center and another hatch door at the other end. The door was locked, so the elevator was her only choice, while in the elevator she was thinking about the BSL. The BSL had 6 sectors. This elevator hall looked a lot like the one in the BSL. The elevator ride was now over, she jumped to the hatch. She fired. Just as the blast hit the hatch there was a defining BOOM and fire screamed down the elevator shaft. She ran through the hatch, or where it once was. However on the other side was a sheer drop. She heard loud bangs coming down the hall, she was forced to jump. She fell a few hundred feet then touched water. The fire seemed to follow then, as if summoned, retreated. For the first time Samas looked around herself. It looked like Poseidon had gotten angry with the Devil, although soon enough she would find it to be much worse then that.

In one of her previous missions Samas had encountered something quite like this on a minor scale. The creature that lay ahead was from planet SR388, which was a planet Samas had experience on from exterminating the Metroids. Although even after all the time she had spent on SR388 she had never encountered an Asnocole, one of the fiercest creatures on planet SR388. And even this Asnocole had been mutated to have a hole in the center of its each mouth (an Asnocole has 3 heads) that could spit what ever they had in store for her.

Although she didn't see any cameras, Samus felt that she was being watched. "I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured to her self. Just after she finished her sentence, as if on q, the beast of legend arouse from the murky depth of what Samas thought to be her watery grave. Samas fired two super missiles, only to be blocked by the massive beast that now towered over her. She new without her gravity suit she was hopeless. But she fought just the same, firing super missiles in all directions. One hit the beast in the mouth while it was firing a spray of some kind of acid and the head exploded. Now knowing what to do she set the lock on feature. Unfortunately for Samus in the time it took her to do so the Asnocole fired another spry of the acid like substince, this time hitting Samus head on.

2 Lock Down

Although she thought she was dead, Samas had only been sedated by a powerful chlorophyll based sleeping drug. The drug had been blasted into her with the first hit by the Asnocole that she had been battling.

When she woke up she was locked on a table in the zero suit she was wearing under her power suite. Looking around she didn't see her power suit but instead she saw what looked like a space pirate with frog legs in the back and two very large claws in the front. Scared, knowing she was defenseless and that one blow from the odd looking creature would prove fatal, she slowly put her head back in the position she first found herself in. Then, building up enough courage, very slowly and cautiously turned to face the creature again. It was dead. It had only looked alive for the time she had a glimpse of it because it was propped up on a desk.

Looking around, now more freely, she saw the glint of metal off of the light from behind a metal grate, it was her power suit. She didn't know if it was a trap or not but ether way she needed her power suite. Now she just needed a way to get to it. As well as her power suit, her zero laser and whip had been taken.

While trying to free herself she found that if she twisted her hand in a certain way she could move the latch that was holding her down. Then with a pop it came undone. Now with that hand undone she unlocked the restraints on her arms, chest, legs, feet, and even across her neck.

Now scrounging the room for a door she stumbled upon a laser gun left by the mutated space pirate when it passed on. Picking it up Samus realized that the side that was to the ground had slightly melted. She kicked it lightly to get it off the ground. It hit the wall harder than she had intended. She froze in place looked around. Next she walked over to the door and taped her fingernail against it. It was sound proof. Whatever they intended to do to her would have been dreadful. She needed to get out of there, fast. Arming the weapon and hoping for the best, Samus pointed the nozzle to the grate and fired. A red hot blast of plasma oozed out of the top of the gun. Sections of the fried grate clattered to the floor. Than the whole station swayed, they must have ejected the station piece I obliterated Samus thought to herself.

Now crawling through the melted remnants of the grate, she saw that her power suit was in a very heavily guarded room, placed right next to her own. She wondered whether she could slip in to her power suite before any of the creatures noticed her and took their shot. She decided against it.

3 Needed Help

Samus got to the end of the tunnel and popped the grate out of its socket with a powerful round house kick. The metal grate clattered to the ground. All of the creatures looked her way. Time for a new plan Samus thought. She swiftly jumped out of the tunnel and in to the room. Seeing the creature nearest the grate start to charge her Samus did a side step letting the beast crash against the far wall. With the bewildered creature on the ground this was her chance. She dashed to the challenger full force. She leap frogged over it, put it in a half nelson (wile in mid air giving her an advantage against the creatures weight), and hurled the 350 pounds of meat across the room, hoping against hope it would hit another creature. It didn't. At first the other creatures stared in amazement, then all attacked at once. Samus could take one at a time in a fair fight but this was too much. Samus ran to her power suit but then released she would have no time. She grabbed her zero whip and laser. As she sprinted to the door a rather bulky beast blocked her path. With out hesitation Samus dropped to the solid steal floor and slid in between its legs. In mid slide she raised her gun and fired straight up at the confused animal. God was on her side this time, the door had been unlocked. Running down a narrow passage she found that she had lost all sense of direction. She knew there would be more guards soon because even from the distance she had traveled, she could still here the shouts of the beasts she just fought. She wanted to get to her ship but anywhere but there was good. Now moving much slower then before Samus stumbled upon an area that resembled a modern day prison. There was a create on one side of the hall. She was tired from all the running so she sat down on it. Strange sounds, in witch Samus did not recognize as part of any language she new, were coming from the cells all around her. One voice among the crowd was distinct. She could not tell why but she recognized what would be gibberish to anyone else.

When Samus had been part or Chozo tribe she had learned how to speak Chozoin, this was the voice that stood out from all the others. Samus was confused. The Chozo had been extinct (other then herself) for years. Samus leaped off the create and followed the voice to a cell. In the cell was a Chozo warrior she did not recognize. Even when the Chozo's population was at its peek there were no more then 200 Chozo. Samus thought she had met them all before there, so called, extinction. This Chozo she had never seen before. Samus had always thought she had been the last Chozo (and Metroid for that matter). She had been wrong all this time. This brought her new hopes, maybe there were more. She walked over to the cell door with the pleading noises she faintly recognized. There was something different about this cry for help. It was not screaming to get him out but rather get herself out. Just as she saw what was happening it was too late. All the doors in the station closed simultaneously, alarms sounded, and there were guards surrounding her. In a normal circumstance she would have all ready blown there brains out but without her power suit she did the only thing there was to do. She shot a cage door, missing a guard by mere inches, a hound kept in the cage leaped out and attacked the nearest guard. In the commotion she shot as many guards as possible. Just as she was about to flee when she remembered how long it has been since she had seen a Chozo and shot his cage as well, Shouting in Chozoin for him to come with her. When she reached the hatch door she was sure the only Chozo she had seen in years was dead but to her amazement he has made it threw the pandemonium in the other room alive. She blasted through the hatch by kicking and wiping it simultaneously. This new room was almost identical to the last. The ship was made up in a way that made it almost imposable to get out with out knowing were you were going. She new the exit was near because she could hear the solar winds banging against the outer panel of the wall. If there were windows, Samus knew what she would see. The ship swayed to the left catching Samus off guard. Throughout the ship the sound of metal against metal echoed on the walls. Samus cursed under her breath. Although she didn't know it she was being watched even then. Just as she looked up about fifty of her spiked friends dropped from the ceiling. These creatures were called gemmers. Without a second to think she swung her whip scratching it on the ground killing all of the gemmers within four feet. She looked over at her new Chozoin partner, surprised that he to had pulled out a weapon of some sort. It looked like a spear with a circle of six spikes, where he got it from was a mystery to Samus. Hadn't he just been in a prison, they don't let imprisoned people carry weapons thought Samas. The spike creatures where easy targets, moving so slowly, but this was a lot of them. She exchanged her whip for her pistol and charged it full force. She dogged the creatures on the ground with ease. By pulling the trigger she annihilated four more of the spiked creatures, there were still many to come. Taking on four at once Samus charged her gun once again and shot all of them with a diffusion shot. They all instantly evaporated into a mist. The Chozoin warrior stabbed rapidity at the gemmers that where slowly engulfing him. Samus cracked her whip at the nearest of the creatures. It fell to the ground and balanced on its back much like a dead insect. Then it slowly evaporated in nothingness. Samus, watching the recently struck gemmer evaporate, was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the ground. She didn't fall in pain but rather surprise. She spun around and put her gun its head, leapfrogging over the spikes then in mid air shot down at it. Continuing with her momentum she cart wheeled over another creature. Placing her second hand on its head, where there where no spikes, landing with her hand still on the gemmer she flung it across the room at a group of them. Unfortunately she misjudged the weight of the creature and it was sent flying at the far wall of the hall. Unexpectedly another target jumped up from behind and attacked Samus. With her power suit on is wouldn't have done much but without it left a devastating scar across her back. She tried to ignore the pain and continue fighting but it was unbearable, she crawled to a corner where the gemmer population was at its smallest and fell once again in to a dizzying unconsciousness where she lie in a puddle of her own blood and sweat.

4 Recovery

Samus awoke in a small compartment that was used for storage. It was pitch black in the room, other than the light coming from the crack in the door she was propped up on. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. Instinctively she raised her right arm and tried to fire her arm cannon. Then she saw the face of the Chozo on top of her and she remembered.

"Don't move" he whispered "you need to let the stitches do there work". She noticed there were stitches in her cut. A long time passed. Although she didn't know this they were made from her own hair. The Chozo got off Samus and opened the door. She started to fall back but he stopped her. She got up and her back throbbed. He put one arm over her and led her out of the corroder. They walked a long time. It was very uneventful, until he stopped and told her to stay there. She was dependant on him but she obliged. She saw just as well as he could there was a space pirate patrolling a side door of the passage. The Chozo snuck up behind him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his spear then as he fell to the ground shoved the sharp end of his weapon into the back of the space pirate. It didn't even make a noise it just died, it happened so suddenly that the Chozo nudged the dead body with his foot to check it was really dead. He first dragged Samas into the side room then the space pirate. They had lucked out, there where no guards in the room. Samas looked around and found loads of benches. From her sitting state she couldn't see what was on them but the Chozo sure was interested.

"Its maps" exclaimed the Chozo.

"Good, very good now we can get my suit back and we can get you out of here" added Samas. "Let's just grab a map leave this place" said Samas. "Ok" said the Chozo. It took them hours but they got to the point where Samas was sure was where she left her suit. She knew she couldn't fight so she handed him her zero whip and laser.

"Thank you" he said.

"What it your name" she asked.

"In English it translates to drake" he said, and then walked through the door. Samas heard noises coming from the door so she crawled in to investigate. Then she saw a horrible sight drake was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts and the rest, obviously enjoying it, where taking there good time walking toward him. Samas's pistol lay a few yards in front of her if she dared to get it she risked exposing herself. She started to crawl slowly forward until she got the pistol. Drake looked toward her saying no with his eyes. Too late she reached the pistol and began shooting at the animal on top of drake. It fell but was still on drake and was probably three hundred pounds. She shot again, hitting another in the leg witch made him fall as well then another to the fallen creatures head. The head exploded, sending flesh everywhere now they saw where the second person in the room was. There where three left. Three to go. All charging. There was one clean headshot from Samas and one was down. It fell perfectly. She hadn't expected this but the one from the far right fell tripping the other two. If anyone asked she would have said she planned it. Now with the top of there overly large heads showing it was an easy two headshots. She half crawled half dragged herself to where drake was lying. She was tired from all the shooting but pushed as hard as she possibly could. Slowly the rather fat creature roller off of drake's body. He thanked her and told her he wasn't hurt just bruised. When she helped him up his hand felt cold and fleshy. It was obviously cut off from circulation when he was pinned. She looked into his eyes. Thy where looking back at her. She blinked and, seeing the moment was ruined, looked away. She strolled over to where her suit was and began putting it on. When it was on she felt so much better but didn't tell him because it was obvious he was still in pain. She fed the map though the system and typed in a code. Then she checked her stats. She was only at 99 health with no life bars. Ether the damage from the gemmer transferred over or she had gotten damaged with out knowing it while in her suit. "So what's your name" asked Drake. "Samas" replied Samas then they walked out of the room together.


	4. needed help

By: Andrew Bacon

Metroid Plasma

_Published By: Andrew Bacon_

©2011 Wilton New Hampshire

Sponsored by: happy productions

Prologue

Samas looked into the vast openness; there was no moon, no sun. She looked back at her ship; an energy shield had been placed in front of it shortly after she departed. She had already tried using her plasma beam to disable it, but it absorbed the blast. Once she figured out what was going on it was too late. Five creatures had come at her. She had just managed a clean shot the one of the creatures heads before they had her pined. The four creatures had taken her away. Before she new it, she was in a room with the 4 creatures. She was out-numbered but they were out-powered. Samas pumped her canon and fired once, twice, three times killing all but one who ran away, but with one last blast it crumbled to the floor.

Using her scanner she found that she was surrounded by energy shields. Looking again she found an energy field system in the Eastern side of the platform. She moved closer, alert and cautious, now aware that she was being taped by hidden surveillance cameras that were scattered threw-out the ship. Now she realized that the first squadron was just a test of strength and speed, soon a bigger squadron would come and take her away...

1 Plasma Boom

Soon she was in a larger room with 5 new creatures all 3 times her size. 1 of which was blocking her only exit. Samas was not sure if this was another test or if she was actually captured. Judging by the size of the guards, she was captured .Just last week while scouting on Bethen's moon, Honish, she received a power-up from the locals (the Homowaas). The power-up was a plasma charge bomb that would destroy anything in the area. The only problem was that if you were not careful you would explode as well. So she scrunched into morph-ball and set it off, then in one swift motion she shot the guard that blocked her exit and ran. A surveillance camera swiveled to catch her. Samas darted through a hatched door. In front of her was a long hall in which had an elevator in its center and another hatch door at the other end. The door was locked, so the elevator was her only choice, while in the elevator she was thinking about the BSL. The BSL had 6 sectors. This elevator hall looked a lot like the one in the BSL. The elevator ride was now over, she jumped to the hatch. She fired. Just as the blast hit the hatch there was a defining BOOM and fire screamed down the elevator shaft. She ran through the hatch, or where it once was. However on the other side was a sheer drop. She heard loud bangs coming down the hall, she was forced to jump. She fell a few hundred feet then touched water. The fire seemed to follow then, as if summoned, retreated. For the first time Samas looked around herself. It looked like Poseidon had gotten angry with the Devil, although soon enough she would find it to be much worse then that.

In one of her previous missions Samas had encountered something quite like this on a minor scale. The creature that lay ahead was from planet SR388, which was a planet Samas had experience on from exterminating the Metroids. Although even after all the time she had spent on SR388 she had never encountered an Asnocole, one of the fiercest creatures on planet SR388. And even this Asnocole had been mutated to have a hole in the center of its each mouth (an Asnocole has 3 heads) that could spit what ever they had in store for her.

Although she didn't see any cameras, Samus felt that she was being watched. "I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured to her self. Just after she finished her sentence, as if on q, the beast of legend arouse from the murky depth of what Samas thought to be her watery grave. Samas fired two super missiles, only to be blocked by the massive beast that now towered over her. She new without her gravity suit she was hopeless. But she fought just the same, firing super missiles in all directions. One hit the beast in the mouth while it was firing a spray of some kind of acid and the head exploded. Now knowing what to do she set the lock on feature. Unfortunately for Samus in the time it took her to do so the Asnocole fired another spry of the acid like substince, this time hitting Samus head on.

2 Lock Down

Although she thought she was dead, Samas had only been sedated by a powerful chlorophyll based sleeping drug. The drug had been blasted into her with the first hit by the Asnocole that she had been battling.

When she woke up she was locked on a table in the zero suit she was wearing under her power suite. Looking around she didn't see her power suit but instead she saw what looked like a space pirate with frog legs in the back and two very large claws in the front. Scared, knowing she was defenseless and that one blow from the odd looking creature would prove fatal, she slowly put her head back in the position she first found herself in. Then, building up enough courage, very slowly and cautiously turned to face the creature again. It was dead. It had only looked alive for the time she had a glimpse of it because it was propped up on a desk.

Looking around, now more freely, she saw the glint of metal off of the light from behind a metal grate, it was her power suit. She didn't know if it was a trap or not but ether way she needed her power suite. Now she just needed a way to get to it. As well as her power suit, her zero laser and whip had been taken.

While trying to free herself she found that if she twisted her hand in a certain way she could move the latch that was holding her down. Then with a pop it came undone. Now with that hand undone she unlocked the restraints on her arms, chest, legs, feet, and even across her neck.

Now scrounging the room for a door she stumbled upon a laser gun left by the mutated space pirate when it passed on. Picking it up Samus realized that the side that was to the ground had slightly melted. She kicked it lightly to get it off the ground. It hit the wall harder than she had intended. She froze in place looked around. Next she walked over to the door and taped her fingernail against it. It was sound proof. Whatever they intended to do to her would have been dreadful. She needed to get out of there, fast. Arming the weapon and hoping for the best, Samus pointed the nozzle to the grate and fired. A red hot blast of plasma oozed out of the top of the gun. Sections of the fried grate clattered to the floor. Than the whole station swayed, they must have ejected the station piece I obliterated Samus thought to herself.

Now crawling through the melted remnants of the grate, she saw that her power suit was in a very heavily guarded room, placed right next to her own. She wondered whether she could slip in to her power suite before any of the creatures noticed her and took their shot. She decided against it.

3 Needed Help

Samus got to the end of the tunnel and popped the grate out of its socket with a powerful round house kick. The metal grate clattered to the ground. All of the creatures looked her way. Time for a new plan Samus thought. She swiftly jumped out of the tunnel and in to the room. Seeing the creature nearest the grate start to charge her Samus did a side step letting the beast crash against the far wall. With the bewildered creature on the ground this was her chance. She dashed to the challenger full force. She leap frogged over it, put it in a half nelson (wile in mid air giving her an advantage against the creatures weight), and hurled the 350 pounds of meat across the room, hoping against hope it would hit another creature. It didn't. At first the other creatures stared in amazement, then all attacked at once. Samus could take one at a time in a fair fight but this was too much. Samus ran to her power suit but then released she would have no time. She grabbed her zero whip and laser. As she sprinted to the door a rather bulky beast blocked her path. With out hesitation Samus dropped to the solid steal floor and slid in between its legs. In mid slide she raised her gun and fired straight up at the confused animal. God was on her side this time, the door had been unlocked. Running down a narrow passage she found that she had lost all sense of direction. She knew there would be more guards soon because even from the distance she had traveled, she could still here the shouts of the beasts she just fought. She wanted to get to her ship but anywhere but there was good. Now moving much slower then before Samus stumbled upon an area that resembled a modern day prison. There was a create on one side of the hall. She was tired from all the running so she sat down on it. Strange sounds, in witch Samus did not recognize as part of any language she new, were coming from the cells all around her. One voice among the crowd was distinct. She could not tell why but she recognized what would be gibberish to anyone else.

When Samus had been part or Chozo tribe she had learned how to speak Chozoin, this was the voice that stood out from all the others. Samus was confused. The Chozo had been extinct (other then herself) for years. Samus leaped off the create and followed the voice to a cell. In the cell was a Chozo warrior she did not recognize. Even when the Chozo's population was at its peek there were no more then 200 Chozo. Samus thought she had met them all before there, so called, extinction. This Chozo she had never seen before. Samus had always thought she had been the last Chozo (and Metroid for that matter). She had been wrong all this time. This brought her new hopes, maybe there were more. She walked over to the cell door with the pleading noises she faintly recognized. There was something different about this cry for help. It was not screaming to get him out but rather get herself out. Just as she saw what was happening it was too late. All the doors in the station closed simultaneously, alarms sounded, and there were guards surrounding her. In a normal circumstance she would have all ready blown there brains out but without her power suit she did the only thing there was to do. She shot a cage door, missing a guard by mere inches, a hound kept in the cage leaped out and attacked the nearest guard. In the commotion she shot as many guards as possible. Just as she was about to flee when she remembered how long it has been since she had seen a Chozo and shot his cage as well, Shouting in Chozoin for him to come with her. When she reached the hatch door she was sure the only Chozo she had seen in years was dead but to her amazement he has made it threw the pandemonium in the other room alive. She blasted through the hatch by kicking and wiping it simultaneously. This new room was almost identical to the last. The ship was made up in a way that made it almost imposable to get out with out knowing were you were going. She new the exit was near because she could hear the solar winds banging against the outer panel of the wall. If there were windows, Samus knew what she would see. The ship swayed to the left catching Samus off guard. Throughout the ship the sound of metal against metal echoed on the walls. Samus cursed under her breath. Although she didn't know it she was being watched even then. Just as she looked up about fifty of her spiked friends dropped from the ceiling. These creatures were called gemmers. Without a second to think she swung her whip scratching it on the ground killing all of the gemmers within four feet. She looked over at her new Chozoin partner, surprised that he to had pulled out a weapon of some sort. It looked like a spear with a circle of six spikes, where he got it from was a mystery to Samus. Hadn't he just been in a prison, they don't let imprisoned people carry weapons thought Samas. The spike creatures where easy targets, moving so slowly, but this was a lot of them. She exchanged her whip for her pistol and charged it full force. She dogged the creatures on the ground with ease. By pulling the trigger she annihilated four more of the spiked creatures, there were still many to come. Taking on four at once Samus charged her gun once again and shot all of them with a diffusion shot. They all instantly evaporated into a mist. The Chozoin warrior stabbed rapidity at the gemmers that where slowly engulfing him. Samus cracked her whip at the nearest of the creatures. It fell to the ground and balanced on its back much like a dead insect. Then it slowly evaporated in nothingness. Samus, watching the recently struck gemmer evaporate, was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the ground. She didn't fall in pain but rather surprise. She spun around and put her gun its head, leapfrogging over the spikes then in mid air shot down at it. Continuing with her momentum she cart wheeled over another creature. Placing her second hand on its head, where there where no spikes, landing with her hand still on the gemmer she flung it across the room at a group of them. Unfortunately she misjudged the weight of the creature and it was sent flying at the far wall of the hall. Unexpectedly another target jumped up from behind and attacked Samus. With her power suit on is wouldn't have done much but without it left a devastating scar across her back. She tried to ignore the pain and continue fighting but it was unbearable, she crawled to a corner where the gemmer population was at its smallest and fell once again in to a dizzying unconsciousness where she lie in a puddle of her own blood and sweat.

4 Recovery

Samus awoke in a small compartment that was used for storage. It was pitch black in the room, other than the light coming from the crack in the door she was propped up on. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. Instinctively she raised her right arm and tried to fire her arm cannon. Then she saw the face of the Chozo on top of her and she remembered.

"Don't move" he whispered "you need to let the stitches do there work". She noticed there were stitches in her cut. A long time passed. Although she didn't know this they were made from her own hair. The Chozo got off Samus and opened the door. She started to fall back but he stopped her. She got up and her back throbbed. He put one arm over her and led her out of the corroder. They walked a long time. It was very uneventful, until he stopped and told her to stay there. She was dependant on him but she obliged. She saw just as well as he could there was a space pirate patrolling a side door of the passage. The Chozo snuck up behind him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his spear then as he fell to the ground shoved the sharp end of his weapon into the back of the space pirate. It didn't even make a noise it just died, it happened so suddenly that the Chozo nudged the dead body with his foot to check it was really dead. He first dragged Samas into the side room then the space pirate. They had lucked out, there where no guards in the room. Samas looked around and found loads of benches. From her sitting state she couldn't see what was on them but the Chozo sure was interested.

"Its maps" exclaimed the Chozo.

"Good, very good now we can get my suit back and we can get you out of here" added Samas. "Let's just grab a map leave this place" said Samas. "Ok" said the Chozo. It took them hours but they got to the point where Samas was sure was where she left her suit. She knew she couldn't fight so she handed him her zero whip and laser.

"Thank you" he said.

"What it your name" she asked.

"In English it translates to drake" he said, and then walked through the door. Samas heard noises coming from the door so she crawled in to investigate. Then she saw a horrible sight drake was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts and the rest, obviously enjoying it, where taking there good time walking toward him. Samas's pistol lay a few yards in front of her if she dared to get it she risked exposing herself. She started to crawl slowly forward until she got the pistol. Drake looked toward her saying no with his eyes. Too late she reached the pistol and began shooting at the animal on top of drake. It fell but was still on drake and was probably three hundred pounds. She shot again, hitting another in the leg witch made him fall as well then another to the fallen creatures head. The head exploded, sending flesh everywhere now they saw where the second person in the room was. There where three left. Three to go. All charging. There was one clean headshot from Samas and one was down. It fell perfectly. She hadn't expected this but the one from the far right fell tripping the other two. If anyone asked she would have said she planned it. Now with the top of there overly large heads showing it was an easy two headshots. She half crawled half dragged herself to where drake was lying. She was tired from all the shooting but pushed as hard as she possibly could. Slowly the rather fat creature roller off of drake's body. He thanked her and told her he wasn't hurt just bruised. When she helped him up his hand felt cold and fleshy. It was obviously cut off from circulation when he was pinned. She looked into his eyes. Thy where looking back at her. She blinked and, seeing the moment was ruined, looked away. She strolled over to where her suit was and began putting it on. When it was on she felt so much better but didn't tell him because it was obvious he was still in pain. She fed the map though the system and typed in a code. Then she checked her stats. She was only at 99 health with no life bars. Ether the damage from the gemmer transferred over or she had gotten damaged with out knowing it while in her suit. "So what's your name" asked Drake. "Samas" replied Samas then they walked out of the room together.


	5. recovery

By: Andrew Bacon

Metroid Plasma

_Published By: Andrew Bacon_

©2011 Wilton New Hampshire

Sponsored by: happy productions

Prologue

Samas looked into the vast openness; there was no moon, no sun. She looked back at her ship; an energy shield had been placed in front of it shortly after she departed. She had already tried using her plasma beam to disable it, but it absorbed the blast. Once she figured out what was going on it was too late. Five creatures had come at her. She had just managed a clean shot the one of the creatures heads before they had her pined. The four creatures had taken her away. Before she new it, she was in a room with the 4 creatures. She was out-numbered but they were out-powered. Samas pumped her canon and fired once, twice, three times killing all but one who ran away, but with one last blast it crumbled to the floor.

Using her scanner she found that she was surrounded by energy shields. Looking again she found an energy field system in the Eastern side of the platform. She moved closer, alert and cautious, now aware that she was being taped by hidden surveillance cameras that were scattered threw-out the ship. Now she realized that the first squadron was just a test of strength and speed, soon a bigger squadron would come and take her away...

1 Plasma Boom

Soon she was in a larger room with 5 new creatures all 3 times her size. 1 of which was blocking her only exit. Samas was not sure if this was another test or if she was actually captured. Judging by the size of the guards, she was captured .Just last week while scouting on Bethen's moon, Honish, she received a power-up from the locals (the Homowaas). The power-up was a plasma charge bomb that would destroy anything in the area. The only problem was that if you were not careful you would explode as well. So she scrunched into morph-ball and set it off, then in one swift motion she shot the guard that blocked her exit and ran. A surveillance camera swiveled to catch her. Samas darted through a hatched door. In front of her was a long hall in which had an elevator in its center and another hatch door at the other end. The door was locked, so the elevator was her only choice, while in the elevator she was thinking about the BSL. The BSL had 6 sectors. This elevator hall looked a lot like the one in the BSL. The elevator ride was now over, she jumped to the hatch. She fired. Just as the blast hit the hatch there was a defining BOOM and fire screamed down the elevator shaft. She ran through the hatch, or where it once was. However on the other side was a sheer drop. She heard loud bangs coming down the hall, she was forced to jump. She fell a few hundred feet then touched water. The fire seemed to follow then, as if summoned, retreated. For the first time Samas looked around herself. It looked like Poseidon had gotten angry with the Devil, although soon enough she would find it to be much worse then that.

In one of her previous missions Samas had encountered something quite like this on a minor scale. The creature that lay ahead was from planet SR388, which was a planet Samas had experience on from exterminating the Metroids. Although even after all the time she had spent on SR388 she had never encountered an Asnocole, one of the fiercest creatures on planet SR388. And even this Asnocole had been mutated to have a hole in the center of its each mouth (an Asnocole has 3 heads) that could spit what ever they had in store for her.

Although she didn't see any cameras, Samus felt that she was being watched. "I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured to her self. Just after she finished her sentence, as if on q, the beast of legend arouse from the murky depth of what Samas thought to be her watery grave. Samas fired two super missiles, only to be blocked by the massive beast that now towered over her. She new without her gravity suit she was hopeless. But she fought just the same, firing super missiles in all directions. One hit the beast in the mouth while it was firing a spray of some kind of acid and the head exploded. Now knowing what to do she set the lock on feature. Unfortunately for Samus in the time it took her to do so the Asnocole fired another spry of the acid like substince, this time hitting Samus head on.

2 Lock Down

Although she thought she was dead, Samas had only been sedated by a powerful chlorophyll based sleeping drug. The drug had been blasted into her with the first hit by the Asnocole that she had been battling.

When she woke up she was locked on a table in the zero suit she was wearing under her power suite. Looking around she didn't see her power suit but instead she saw what looked like a space pirate with frog legs in the back and two very large claws in the front. Scared, knowing she was defenseless and that one blow from the odd looking creature would prove fatal, she slowly put her head back in the position she first found herself in. Then, building up enough courage, very slowly and cautiously turned to face the creature again. It was dead. It had only looked alive for the time she had a glimpse of it because it was propped up on a desk.

Looking around, now more freely, she saw the glint of metal off of the light from behind a metal grate, it was her power suit. She didn't know if it was a trap or not but ether way she needed her power suite. Now she just needed a way to get to it. As well as her power suit, her zero laser and whip had been taken.

While trying to free herself she found that if she twisted her hand in a certain way she could move the latch that was holding her down. Then with a pop it came undone. Now with that hand undone she unlocked the restraints on her arms, chest, legs, feet, and even across her neck.

Now scrounging the room for a door she stumbled upon a laser gun left by the mutated space pirate when it passed on. Picking it up Samus realized that the side that was to the ground had slightly melted. She kicked it lightly to get it off the ground. It hit the wall harder than she had intended. She froze in place looked around. Next she walked over to the door and taped her fingernail against it. It was sound proof. Whatever they intended to do to her would have been dreadful. She needed to get out of there, fast. Arming the weapon and hoping for the best, Samus pointed the nozzle to the grate and fired. A red hot blast of plasma oozed out of the top of the gun. Sections of the fried grate clattered to the floor. Than the whole station swayed, they must have ejected the station piece I obliterated Samus thought to herself.

Now crawling through the melted remnants of the grate, she saw that her power suit was in a very heavily guarded room, placed right next to her own. She wondered whether she could slip in to her power suite before any of the creatures noticed her and took their shot. She decided against it.

3 Needed Help

Samus got to the end of the tunnel and popped the grate out of its socket with a powerful round house kick. The metal grate clattered to the ground. All of the creatures looked her way. Time for a new plan Samus thought. She swiftly jumped out of the tunnel and in to the room. Seeing the creature nearest the grate start to charge her Samus did a side step letting the beast crash against the far wall. With the bewildered creature on the ground this was her chance. She dashed to the challenger full force. She leap frogged over it, put it in a half nelson (wile in mid air giving her an advantage against the creatures weight), and hurled the 350 pounds of meat across the room, hoping against hope it would hit another creature. It didn't. At first the other creatures stared in amazement, then all attacked at once. Samus could take one at a time in a fair fight but this was too much. Samus ran to her power suit but then released she would have no time. She grabbed her zero whip and laser. As she sprinted to the door a rather bulky beast blocked her path. With out hesitation Samus dropped to the solid steal floor and slid in between its legs. In mid slide she raised her gun and fired straight up at the confused animal. God was on her side this time, the door had been unlocked. Running down a narrow passage she found that she had lost all sense of direction. She knew there would be more guards soon because even from the distance she had traveled, she could still here the shouts of the beasts she just fought. She wanted to get to her ship but anywhere but there was good. Now moving much slower then before Samus stumbled upon an area that resembled a modern day prison. There was a create on one side of the hall. She was tired from all the running so she sat down on it. Strange sounds, in witch Samus did not recognize as part of any language she new, were coming from the cells all around her. One voice among the crowd was distinct. She could not tell why but she recognized what would be gibberish to anyone else.

When Samus had been part or Chozo tribe she had learned how to speak Chozoin, this was the voice that stood out from all the others. Samus was confused. The Chozo had been extinct (other then herself) for years. Samus leaped off the create and followed the voice to a cell. In the cell was a Chozo warrior she did not recognize. Even when the Chozo's population was at its peek there were no more then 200 Chozo. Samus thought she had met them all before there, so called, extinction. This Chozo she had never seen before. Samus had always thought she had been the last Chozo (and Metroid for that matter). She had been wrong all this time. This brought her new hopes, maybe there were more. She walked over to the cell door with the pleading noises she faintly recognized. There was something different about this cry for help. It was not screaming to get him out but rather get herself out. Just as she saw what was happening it was too late. All the doors in the station closed simultaneously, alarms sounded, and there were guards surrounding her. In a normal circumstance she would have all ready blown there brains out but without her power suit she did the only thing there was to do. She shot a cage door, missing a guard by mere inches, a hound kept in the cage leaped out and attacked the nearest guard. In the commotion she shot as many guards as possible. Just as she was about to flee when she remembered how long it has been since she had seen a Chozo and shot his cage as well, Shouting in Chozoin for him to come with her. When she reached the hatch door she was sure the only Chozo she had seen in years was dead but to her amazement he has made it threw the pandemonium in the other room alive. She blasted through the hatch by kicking and wiping it simultaneously. This new room was almost identical to the last. The ship was made up in a way that made it almost imposable to get out with out knowing were you were going. She new the exit was near because she could hear the solar winds banging against the outer panel of the wall. If there were windows, Samus knew what she would see. The ship swayed to the left catching Samus off guard. Throughout the ship the sound of metal against metal echoed on the walls. Samus cursed under her breath. Although she didn't know it she was being watched even then. Just as she looked up about fifty of her spiked friends dropped from the ceiling. These creatures were called gemmers. Without a second to think she swung her whip scratching it on the ground killing all of the gemmers within four feet. She looked over at her new Chozoin partner, surprised that he to had pulled out a weapon of some sort. It looked like a spear with a circle of six spikes, where he got it from was a mystery to Samus. Hadn't he just been in a prison, they don't let imprisoned people carry weapons thought Samas. The spike creatures where easy targets, moving so slowly, but this was a lot of them. She exchanged her whip for her pistol and charged it full force. She dogged the creatures on the ground with ease. By pulling the trigger she annihilated four more of the spiked creatures, there were still many to come. Taking on four at once Samus charged her gun once again and shot all of them with a diffusion shot. They all instantly evaporated into a mist. The Chozoin warrior stabbed rapidity at the gemmers that where slowly engulfing him. Samus cracked her whip at the nearest of the creatures. It fell to the ground and balanced on its back much like a dead insect. Then it slowly evaporated in nothingness. Samus, watching the recently struck gemmer evaporate, was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the ground. She didn't fall in pain but rather surprise. She spun around and put her gun its head, leapfrogging over the spikes then in mid air shot down at it. Continuing with her momentum she cart wheeled over another creature. Placing her second hand on its head, where there where no spikes, landing with her hand still on the gemmer she flung it across the room at a group of them. Unfortunately she misjudged the weight of the creature and it was sent flying at the far wall of the hall. Unexpectedly another target jumped up from behind and attacked Samus. With her power suit on is wouldn't have done much but without it left a devastating scar across her back. She tried to ignore the pain and continue fighting but it was unbearable, she crawled to a corner where the gemmer population was at its smallest and fell once again in to a dizzying unconsciousness where she lie in a puddle of her own blood and sweat.

4 Recovery

Samus awoke in a small compartment that was used for storage. It was pitch black in the room, other than the light coming from the crack in the door she was propped up on. She tried to get up but something was holding her back. Instinctively she raised her right arm and tried to fire her arm cannon. Then she saw the face of the Chozo on top of her and she remembered.

"Don't move" he whispered "you need to let the stitches do there work". She noticed there were stitches in her cut. A long time passed. Although she didn't know this they were made from her own hair. The Chozo got off Samus and opened the door. She started to fall back but he stopped her. She got up and her back throbbed. He put one arm over her and led her out of the corroder. They walked a long time. It was very uneventful, until he stopped and told her to stay there. She was dependant on him but she obliged. She saw just as well as he could there was a space pirate patrolling a side door of the passage. The Chozo snuck up behind him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his spear then as he fell to the ground shoved the sharp end of his weapon into the back of the space pirate. It didn't even make a noise it just died, it happened so suddenly that the Chozo nudged the dead body with his foot to check it was really dead. He first dragged Samas into the side room then the space pirate. They had lucked out, there where no guards in the room. Samas looked around and found loads of benches. From her sitting state she couldn't see what was on them but the Chozo sure was interested.

"Its maps" exclaimed the Chozo.

"Good, very good now we can get my suit back and we can get you out of here" added Samas. "Let's just grab a map leave this place" said Samas. "Ok" said the Chozo. It took them hours but they got to the point where Samas was sure was where she left her suit. She knew she couldn't fight so she handed him her zero whip and laser.

"Thank you" he said.

"What it your name" she asked.

"In English it translates to drake" he said, and then walked through the door. Samas heard noises coming from the door so she crawled in to investigate. Then she saw a horrible sight drake was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts and the rest, obviously enjoying it, where taking there good time walking toward him. Samas's pistol lay a few yards in front of her if she dared to get it she risked exposing herself. She started to crawl slowly forward until she got the pistol. Drake looked toward her saying no with his eyes. Too late she reached the pistol and began shooting at the animal on top of drake. It fell but was still on drake and was probably three hundred pounds. She shot again, hitting another in the leg witch made him fall as well then another to the fallen creatures head. The head exploded, sending flesh everywhere now they saw where the second person in the room was. There where three left. Three to go. All charging. There was one clean headshot from Samas and one was down. It fell perfectly. She hadn't expected this but the one from the far right fell tripping the other two. If anyone asked she would have said she planned it. Now with the top of there overly large heads showing it was an easy two headshots. She half crawled half dragged herself to where drake was lying. She was tired from all the shooting but pushed as hard as she possibly could. Slowly the rather fat creature roller off of drake's body. He thanked her and told her he wasn't hurt just bruised. When she helped him up his hand felt cold and fleshy. It was obviously cut off from circulation when he was pinned. She looked into his eyes. Thy where looking back at her. She blinked and, seeing the moment was ruined, looked away. She strolled over to where her suit was and began putting it on. When it was on she felt so much better but didn't tell him because it was obvious he was still in pain. She fed the map though the system and typed in a code. Then she checked her stats. She was only at 99 health with no life bars. Ether the damage from the gemmer transferred over or she had gotten damaged with out knowing it while in her suit. "So what's your name" asked Drake. "Samas" replied Samas then they walked out of the room together.


End file.
